


CGR Adventures in the Future

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin are having a normal day in their Cartoon Girl Rookie clubhouse, but a real adventure calls them away from the comforts of home and they are told that the Powerpuff Girls have been held captive by an evil woman known as Mom in the 31st century. They must meet the Planet Express Crew and travel to Mars Vegas in their first real adventure. Are they up for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a good while now and I just now came up with how to do it. I hope you enjoy this story, I only own OC's and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Only kind reviews and comments are welcome. Without further ado, Read & Review! If you like the story, I may continue on.

Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin were in the Snyder backyard in their clubhouse.

"This meeting of the Cartoon Girl Rookies is now in order," Cindy said as she pounded her podium with a tiny mallet. "Now, what's on the topic for today, girls?"

Robin and Kaitlin looked to each other, then back at Cindy.

"Um... Well..." Robin shrugged.

"Let's prank Johnny's sisters." Kaitlin smiled evilly.

"No, Kaitlin, something worthwhile, something good, something-" Cindy suggested until she was interrupted by the knock on their door. "Huh?"

"Who could that be?" Robin wondered.

Cindy opened the door and was surprised to see the moonchild they all knew. "Dawn... What a surprise... Is something wrong?"

"It's Dexter," Dawn informed. "He wants to see you three right away in the League."

"Us?" Cindy, Robin, and Kaitlin asked in surprise.

"But we're not official members, we're just rookies, like we wanna be for Action Girl, Monster Gal, and Diva Dynamite." Robin reminded the moonchild.

"Please, it's urgent." Dawn urged them.

The three little girls looked to each other, then followed the blonde teen girl out of the door and went to the League.

Dawn led them straight to the League and took them into Dexter's office. Once they got there, Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin sat in chairs across from Dexter's desk. Dexter was not there, but Dawn told them to wait quietly. It felt like a very long wait, every moment that passed without Dexter felt like an eternity. They were little kids, they did not have proper patience. Eventually, Dexter finally showed up.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Dexter greeted.

"G-Good afternoon, Dexter." Cindy gave a nod.

"What's this all about and who can we kill to get payback?" Kaitlin gripped the ends of the desk with her hands.

"Calm yourself, Kaitlin..." Dexter warned.

Kaitlin sat back in her chair and now gripped the ends as she leaned back.

"New New York is in peril." Dexter replied.

"New York?" the three girls asked.

"New New York," Dexter corrected. "It's like New York City, but 1,000 years into the future."

"The future needs us?" Robin asked. "Isn't time travel dangerous?"

"Not unless you do it right like our very own Otto Osworth, but regardless, the future needs you," Dexter explained. "An evil force known as Mom who once owned a robot company has come into our own time period and has kidnapped the Powerpuff Girls. She plans on brainwashing them and using them for evil. The Planet Express Crew also needs your help, but they are the good guys, and you must go with them so they can take you to Mars Vegas."

"Mars Vegas?" Cindy tilted her head. "I thought Judy said in the future, Las Vegas would become Las Venus?"

"In her time period, yes, but this is 1,000 years into the future," Dexter explained. "The crew consists of a cyclops named Turanga Leela, a robot named Bender, a Martian girl named Amy Wong who is from Mars Vegas, and a former pizza delivery boy from the year 1999."

"From the year 1999?" Kaitlin asked. "That's ancient!"

"How'd he get in the 31st century?" Cindy asked.

"He was frozen for 1,000 years and he's been there ever since, he doesn't seem to mind or care that he would never see his family again," Dexter explained. "He is named Philip J. Fry, but he prefers to go by his last name. Can I trust you three to go in the future and bring back Blossom and her sisters?"

"Oh, I don't know, this sounds dangerous..." Cindy squirmed.

"It's okay, Cindy, we'll all be together," Robin soothed. "Besides, a little adventure will be sure to add some excitement in our lives."

Cindy sighed. "Well... Okay..."

"Definitely count me in!" Kaitlin grinned eagerly. "This is gonna be so awesome and it sounds cooler than the adventures I go on with Johnny and Dukey!"

A famed orphan boy came into the door. "Did ya tell them yet?"

"Yes, Otto, do come in." Dexter told one of his best friends.

Otto nodded and walked into the room and walked over to Cindy, handing her a wristwatch. "Here, you'll need this."

"A watch?" Cindy asked as she took it.

"Not just any watch," Otto explained. "Tudrussel and Larry got me that when they found me in the orphanage, it'll help you time travel. Just set it for the 31st century and in a flash of light, you'll be right there like Ta-Da!"

"Why are you giving it to me?" Cindy asked once she wore it.

"You're the most responsible out of your friends," Otto whispered. "Plus I think the Powerpuff Girls would be screwed if I gave it to Kaitlin."

"Hey!" Kaitlin growled.

"I know I'm not gonna like this..." Cindy moaned as the watch was being set for 1,000 years into the future. "Well... I guess here goes nothing..."

The three girls then grabbed their backpacks, putting essential items inside of it. They were going to be given their first official mission as a team. Dexter and Otto gave them thumb's up for good luck. Kaitlin and Robin gave thumb's up back, but Cindy was still terribly nervous. Once the girls were set, Cindy hit the top of the watch and she disappeared with Robin and Kaitlin in a blast of bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin ended up on the streets of what was New York City, but 1,000 years into the future. There were flying cars and floating people in tubes everywhere. The three girls looked around as they explored the sights.

"This is it, girls," Kaitlin smirked. "Our first real adventure together."

Cindy gulped. "Adventure... Yay..."

"Oh, come on, Cindy, loosen up a little!" Robin smiled. "This could be fun!"

"Yippee for us..." Cindy shuddered. "I miss my bed... Now, where would we find that Planet Express Crew place?"

Suddenly a flying ship flew over them. Kaitlin and Robin ducked down, but Cindy was pulled by a sail from her hood. Cindy screamed as she was flying away from her friends.

"CINDY!" Kaitlin and Robin called, then ran after the flying ship as it took their friend hostage.

Cindy screamed until a window rolled down to show a young man in his early 20's, wearing a red jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and spiky orange hair.

"Hey, keep it down, we're tryin' to fly a ship!"

Cindy blinked at him.

"Aw, great," the man sighed, then called inside. "Hey, Leela, we got another hitchhiker!"

"Push the green button to detatch them." a female voice told him.

"Check!" the man saluted, about to do just that. "See ya, kid!"

"Wait!" Cindy begged. "I'm here on a mission!"

The man stopped. "A mission, eh? Where'd you come from?"

Cindy handed her League ID.

"Whoa, you don't have a wristwatch computer or something?" the man asked, surprised. "You must be from the past!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Cindy shrugged.

"I'm from the past!" the man smiled, patting himself. "I'm from 1999!"

"Really?" Cindy wondered if that was the truth or not.

"Take my hand, I'll help ya in." the man extended his right hand.

Cindy was nervous, but she accepted his hand and was pulled right through the window and now on solid ground that was the floor of the flying ship. 

"Whoospie daisy," the man smiled. "Sorry about that, by the way, the name's Fry."

"Fry?" Cindy squinted her eyes.

"Philip J. Fry, but easy on that Philip J. stuff," the man told her. "Shouldn't you be learning the alphabet?"

"I'm 10-years-old." Cindy glanced at him for mistaking her for Kindergarten age.

"So? I didn't learn the alphabet until I was that age." Fry smiled with a shrug.

Cindy gave a glance, then shrugged.

"Fry, did you bring the hitchhiker on board?" a female voice asked as a woman with her purple hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing a white tank top, black pants, and boots, who was also driving the ship.

"She says she's on a mission." Fry told the woman.

"Guess I better meet her myself," the woman said, then put the ship on auto-pilot and walked over to meet Cindy. "Hello there, little one, I'm Turunga Leela, but you can call me Leela."

"Hi, I--" Cindy was about to introduce herself, but then noticed this woman had one, bulging, fairly noticeable eyeball looking right at her and it was very distracting. "I... I... I... I..."

"Yes, I do have one eye, good for you!" Leela congratulated, patting Cindy on the head.

"You're a... *gulp* ...A cyclops?" Cindy asked.

"I'm a sewer mutant, but yes," Leela explained. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"N-N-No, ma'am..." Cindy shuffled her foot. "I-I'm on a mission from my League back home. We have to go to Mars Vegas."

"Why?" Fry asked.

"My friends the Powerpuff Girls are being held hostage by someone's mom." Cindy said.

"Someone's mom?" Fry looked at her.

"She must mean 'Mom'." Leela replied.

"Mom?" Cindy looked back at the cyclops. "So... It's your mom?"

"No, dear, Mom's a horribly vile woman," Leela explained. "She owned a robot company and claimed to be warm and gentle, but she's just cold and bitter."

"A lot like my mom!" Fry piped up.

"And your friends are with her?" Leela then asked their guest.

"That's what I heard from Dexter anyway..." Cindy shrugged. "He asked me and my friends to come here and get them and defeat Mom... It's our first real mission together... Since we're rookies."

"Bummer." Fry commented.

"Our friend Amy is from Mars," Leela replied. "I'm sure we could get you and your friends there. We'll have a word with the Professor about this as soon as we get back."

Fry nodded in agreement.

"This feels like a weird sci-fi dream..." Cindy trembled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Fry smiled. "I mean, just think, all your friends and family you used to know, all dead over a thousand years ago!"

Cindy sniffled at that and seemed to tear up.

"Oops..." Fry frowned.

Leela hugged Cindy. "Don't worry, you'll see your friends and family again since you're a time traveler."

"I hope I can do this mission..." Cindy sighed, looking already defeated. "Rejection is my worst nightmare next to failure..."

The Planet Express Crew ship then landed at the site they come to and from. Kaitlin and Robin panted as they caught up with the ship, but passed out. Leela, Fry, and Cindy came out of the ship.

"Cindy, thank goodness!" Robin sounded relieved, but still exhausted from running. "We were worried that you were eaten or something!"

"You lucky duck..." Kaitlin glared at Cindy, walking up to her. "You went and got yourself kidnapped! I wanted to be the one kidnapped and held at gunpoint!"

"Be my guest..." Cindy groaned to her rough and tough friend.

"Are these your friends?" Fry asked.

"Yes," Cindy then introduced. "This is Kaitlin and Robin, they're rookies too."

"Look, Leela, a fellow cyclops!" Fry pointed to the red-haired girl.

"Hey!" Kaitlin glared. "I am not a cyclops, it's these bangs!" she then waved her hair to show her other eye before it was suddenly covered again.

"Aww..." Fry frowned. 

"Come on, you girls, we have to tell the professor you're here." Leela said as she walked ahead inside.

"There aren't any other monsters here, are there?" Cindy trembled slightly.

"Oh, relax, dear...." Leela looked back to her with a smile. "You should embrace your fears, especially if you're going to Mars Vegas."

"Well... I do like Vegas..." Cindy shrugged. "I go there all the time."

"It's true, she really does." Robin agreed.

"Oh, you'll love Mars Vegas," Leela smiled to Cindy then. "Casino games, poker games, lively entertainment..."

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Cindy smiled a little then.

Fry and Leela came in first as they led the three little girls in with them.


End file.
